


叫鱼

by canlloveyou



Category: assassin 's creed
Genre: Assassin's Creed III, Assassin's Creed: Rogue, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 22:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20460287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canlloveyou/pseuds/canlloveyou
Summary: 比起亲自对康纳做点什么，海尔森更喜欢看别人对康纳做点什么，为此他说服了康纳，并叫了个ya ……我是说，叫了个鱼，来满足他的愿望。对，叫了个鳕鱼。





	叫鱼

谢伊抬头看看门牌号，再看看手里的地址，没错，就是这家。他摁响了门铃。  
他稍稍等了几秒钟，努力让自己摆出一副诱人的模样，微微提胯好让包裹在牛仔裤里的臀部显得更性感。每次把自己塞进这条裤子都得废半天劲，更不要提根本没法穿内裤，实在是太紧了。但看在客人们的目光都离不开他的屁股的份上，真的值了，为此他多拿了不知道多少小费，毕竟，应召男郎这一行也不是好做的。  
他听见拖鞋踢踢踏踏的声音，有人走了过来，打开了门。出现在谢伊面前的是一个年轻的深色皮肤的男孩子，他看起来像是有原住民血统，身材高大，长发有点散乱的扎起来，穿了一件普普通通的白T裇，嘴里叼着一块苏打饼干。谢伊的目光从他胸前扫过，哇哦，这奶子可真不小。看来这单生意会变得很有趣。  
“海尔森·肯威？”谢伊靠在门框上，摆出职业性的诱惑笑容，“你点了包夜的上门服务，叫我谢伊就好，”他的手轻轻点在对方的胸口，“我感觉……我会很享受这个夜晚。”  
男孩子的脸肉眼可见的红了起来，他慌乱地吃掉了嘴里的饼干，碎屑掉到了身上，谢伊紧紧盯着它们。操，他不介意帮忙舔掉它们，真的。  
“等等，”男孩慌张地说，“我不是海尔森，我是康纳，海尔森是我的父亲。”  
哦操。  
谢伊一下子站直了：“没人告诉我有两个人。”还他妈的是一对父子，变态。本来谢伊可以只伺候这个可爱的年轻人的，现在大概要加上一个糟老头了。  
“对啊，”康纳趁机说，“太抱歉了，要是不合你们那行的规矩，你可以回去了，我会报销你的车……”话音未落，谢伊一把推开他挤进了房门。  
“哦不，我可不回去，”谢伊说，“做我这行的，每一笔生意都很要紧，知道不？我倒是不介意两个人，不过……得加钱，”他环顾四周，看见客厅的桌子上放着游戏手柄与一大堆零食，显然这个年轻人正在度过昏庸无道的夜晚，“你爸爸呢？”  
“康纳，是他来了吗？”随着一个低沉的声音响起，谢伊看见有一个四十多岁的男人走了出来，此人又高又瘦，黑发灰眼，穿着件紧身的白色衬衫，说话时喜欢扬起下巴，当谢伊与那双深邃的眼睛对视时，心脏简直漏跳了一拍。  
这要是个糟老头，那我真是爱死糟老头了。  
“那个……海尔森·肯威先生？”谢伊不自觉咽了下口水，“我是谢伊。”  
“幸会，”海尔森冲他歪了下头，“需要洗个澡吗？”  
“这个，如果您觉得有必要，我会洗的，”谢伊说，“但是，我们要先谈好，因为我之前不知道是两个人，这样的话要加钱，如果要玩些花样……”  
海尔森摆了下手，不知为何谢伊本能地住嘴了。  
“准确的说，你只需要服务一个人，”海尔森温和地说，“我的儿子。”  
“天哪……”谢伊听见康纳在他身后呻吟道。  
“那您不需要……”  
“哦，我确实需要点什么。”海尔森慢慢踱步到他面前，仔细看着他的脸，然后打量着他的身体，谢伊居然忍不住微微颤抖起来。耶稣啊，别这样，我都见过多少男人了。  
“也许你不介意我做个旁观者。”海尔森温和地说。  
“啊，您喜欢看！”谢伊在自己手心上捶了一下，恍然大悟，“没问题，但不知道您需要什么样的……我是说，”他用大拇指指了下身后的康纳，“您需要我操他，还是他操我？”  
“你来操他，拜托？”  
“没问题，”谢伊咽着口水，“那，那我去洗澡。”

“这太过了，父亲，”康纳坐在沙发上，把脸埋进了手心，“现在后悔还来得及。”  
“你答应过我的，康纳，”海尔森皱眉道，“说话算数。”  
“我知道，可是……”  
“没有可是，”海尔森俯下身一把按在他裤裆上，“你已经看上他了，是不是？我看到他的照片时就知道你会非常喜欢的。乖，康纳，只要你分开腿挨操就够了，你知道我想这个想了好几年了，”他凑到脸已经红成番茄的康纳耳边低语，“一想到你马上就会被另一个人拥抱亲吻，然后被操的话都说不出来，我真的很兴奋，乖孩子，实现我的愿望，我保证你会很快乐。”  
“好，好吧，”康纳勉强说，忍不住挺了下胯，“我会听话的，爸爸。”  
“真乖，好孩子。”海尔森宠溺地说。

当谢伊从浴室走出来的时候，这对奇怪的父子已经在卧室等他了。康纳已然去了上衣，跪坐在床上，有些紧张地喘着气。海尔森坐在床边的一把椅子上，懒洋洋地看着他。谢伊歪歪头，小心翼翼地爬到康纳身边。  
“嘘……”他温柔地抚摸着康纳，“别紧张，亲爱的，告诉我你最喜欢的姿势？”  
“他说了不算，”海尔森开口道，“我要你尽量粗暴地对待他。”  
可怜的康纳一脸的不知所措。谢伊笑嘻嘻地帮他脱了裤子，捏着他的下巴，看了一眼旁边的海尔森。  
“May I？”  
海尔森抬抬下巴，示意谢伊随意享用。这个衣冠禽兽衣着完好，一本正经地坐在椅子上翘着二郎腿，欣赏着自己的儿子被别的男人使用，真变态，但这样的变态反而叫谢伊兴奋起来。他捏着康纳的下巴亲上去，在康纳不知所措的支吾声中啃这孩子的嘴唇，把舌头伸进去搅动。康纳平时一定是个非常容易害羞的孩子，因为他根本不敢回应谢伊，小可爱。谢伊转移阵地，滑下去啃咬那对鼓胀的奶子，康纳颤抖着，可还是挺起胸来迎合他。谢伊吸吮那立起来的乳尖，用牙尖轻磨，感受到男孩正在一阵阵的哆嗦。  
海尔森似乎变了个坐姿，他的裤子大概变紧了。  
谢伊抓着康纳强迫他换了个方向，好冲着海尔森展示他被咬的发红的奶子。康纳哼唧着，不知所措的小模样让谢伊差点按住他强上。谢伊从后面抱紧他，帮他撸动着已经勃起的阴茎，那玩意儿正直愣愣地不知羞耻地冲着海尔森。康纳爽的在他怀里扭来扭去，又因为海尔森火辣辣的目光而羞得浑身发红。  
海尔森在舔嘴唇。啊，这个变态，谢伊不会给他假装不为所动的机会的，所以谢伊更粗鲁地揉弄着康纳的奶子和阴茎，让这孩子发出近乎哭泣的声音。终于，海尔森解开了裤腰带，掏出来自己的家伙什儿，谢伊抬眼看去，简直快他妈窒息了，那绝对是谢伊见过的最好看的阴茎，通红通红的，又长又直，肉感十足，那微微凸起的青筋，还有饱满的，让人想一口吞下去的龟头，谢伊恨不能马上扑上去整个塞进嘴里。他一下子就嫉妒起手下的康纳来——这孩子一定吃过很多次那玩意儿，不管哪张嘴。  
康纳还没明白状况，还在他怀里扭动着，却被他掐了一把蠢蠢欲动的阴茎，疼的这可怜孩子尖叫一声，眼睛里立马盈满了泪水。“嘿！”康纳不满地喊道，“真的疼！”  
“忍着。”谢伊不容置疑地说，然后就把手指往他屁股里捅。康纳的后穴又热又紧，不停地收缩着，可怜的男孩子还在与羞耻心做斗争，低着头不敢看自己的父亲，然而垂下视线看见的就是海尔森抚摸自己的阴茎的样子。海尔森舔着嘴唇看着儿子，手上不松懈地撸动着自己，膨胀的龟头顶端冒出丝丝晶莹，整根阴茎看起来更加怒发冲冠。康纳盯着那根曾经把他操的要死要活的玩意儿，只觉得浑身发热，再加上谢伊在他身后捣乱，一时间更欲求不满起来。  
“就是这样，康纳，”海尔森沙哑着嗓子说，“你这样被人玩弄的样子，太美了……”  
“爸……”康纳难堪地说。谢伊早已有些迫不及待，给他扩张时还使了许多坏心眼，在他腺体上又戳又挠，弄的康纳想射又不甘心，一时间竟啜泣起来。海尔森见他这模样似乎更兴奋，居然不得不一把捏住自己，方能阻止自己高潮。  
谢伊喘息着摸出套子，却见康纳回过头来，扭扭捏捏地阻止了他。“干什么？”谢伊疑惑地问。康纳脸又红了红，才勉强说：“能不能……不戴……”  
谢伊愣了一下。  
“规矩不是这样的。”他吞咽了一下。但是……这样一个美人摆在面前，这么羞涩却还希望自己灌满他……真的很难自控啊……  
“我很干净，”康纳呐呐地说，“真的……”  
“你该先担心我有没有病，”谢伊耸耸肩，抬头看海尔森似乎也没有意见，便把套子扔到了一边，顶住康纳的穴口一下子捅了进去，“不过……如你所愿！”  
“啊……慢点……”康纳被他顶的猛地往下一冲，险些扑到海尔森怀里。谢伊可不管他感觉如何，大刀阔斧地开干，阴囊一下下拍打在那对挺翘的臀肉上，穴口不断的溅出淫水，沾湿了谢伊的小腹。男孩跪在床上，双手勉强扶着床铺，被操的触电一样浑身发抖，拼了命才能保持住平衡，海尔森此时往后靠在椅背上，双腿大开，对着他俩撸管，露出一个近乎变态的微笑。谢伊抓住康纳的双臂，反剪在背后，然后像是骑马时拽着缰绳一样，抓着他的手臂疯狂操干，弄的康纳的膝盖在床上打滑，一下一下地向海尔森蹭过去，直至床的边缘。  
“多好的小穴，”谢伊感叹着，“真会吸，你装成一副天真无辜的模样，但还不是个欠操的坏孩子？当着爸爸的面被别的男人操的屁眼大开，让你觉得很爽吧？这么坏的孩子，”他扬起手啪的一声拍在那深色的臀肉上，“就应该被打屁股。”  
康纳的眼泪都掉下来了：“我，我没有……呜哇！不要打！”谢伊哪里听他求饶，一巴掌一巴掌地打上去，打的臀肉又红又烫，不停地颤动。康纳呜咽着扭着屁股，祈求一点怜悯，可惜在场的男人们没有一个准备放过他的。男孩被这样责罚着，反而硬的更厉害，再加上肉穴里被一根阴茎不停地抽插着，浑身酥麻，居然猝不及防地射了出来，精液一股股的落在地板上，甚至还落在海尔森的小腿上。  
“哇哦，这么快，”谢伊捏了一把他的阴茎，让他在过于敏感的感觉下哭叫出声，“可是我还没完事儿呢。”  
“啊……不要啊……”康纳的肉穴在高潮后经不起一点刺激，却抵抗不了谢伊的狂操乱干，“放过我吧，放过我吧……”  
他泪眼盈盈，求不动谢伊就只能委屈地看向父亲。“爸爸，爸爸我不要了，啊……”  
他的半个身子都已经悬空，离海尔森是那样近，看着父亲英俊的眉眼，他一时间心神荡漾，居然忘了自己在求饶，拼命地往前探着身子，想求一个吻。差一点……只差一点……海尔森只要往前凑一下下就能亲到……  
可是海尔森不为所动，只是看着他晃来晃去的奶子，捏了一把那立起的乳头。康纳急的要哭，嘴里叫着爸爸爸爸，想法设法地想过去亲一口，急的他舌头都吐出来了，粉嫩的舌尖一跳一跳的，渴求着父亲的掠夺。谢伊也动了坏心眼，先是给他机会让他离海尔森越来越近，然后突然抓着他的胳膊，猛地往后一拽，让他眼睁睁地看着距离一下子被拉开。康纳哪里受得住这种委屈，居然哇的一下哭出了声。他这么一哭，剩下的两个禽兽反而一起笑了起来。  
“真可怜啊，”谢伊在他耳边啧啧几声，“想要爸爸了？别挣扎了，你的小屁股在我的鸡巴上呢。”  
康纳咬着嘴唇，委屈的不行。  
“求你了，papa，”他的声音软软糯糯，饥渴地盯着海尔森那越撸越快的手里的阴茎，“给我……”  
话音刚落，海尔森闷哼了一声，在自己手里射了出来。康纳失望地看着这一幕，那些精液本该灌进自己的屁股，或者流进自己的喉咙，现在居然就这样浪费了。不过海尔森随即伸出手，让他舔舐手指上的精液。他急切地把父亲的手指含进嘴里，又吸又舔，这才心理平衡了一些。  
谢伊突然间换了姿势，像是给小孩子把尿一样把他抱在怀里，从后面分开他的大腿，迫使他把被操到艳红的穴暴露在海尔森面前。谢伊的阴茎一下下的杵进去，操的康纳一下下哆嗦，捂着小肚子哼唧。他的阴茎又硬了，在前面一甩一甩的，不停地拍打在自己小腹上，留下一滩水痕。在这样的美景的刺激下，海尔森很快又兴奋起来。康纳却羞得眼睛都不肯睁开，忍不住拿手去遮下面，却被谢伊一把拍开了手。  
“别害臊啊，”谢伊调笑道，“你是喜欢我的鸡巴，还是喜欢你爸爸的？”  
康纳不知所措地看了一眼父亲，海尔森抱着肩膀，显然在等他的回答。  
谢伊与海尔森交换了个眼神，露出了一个邪恶的微笑：“快回答，不然我就绑上你的阴茎，想射都射不出来哦。”  
“别……”康纳慌乱起来，“不要那样……”  
“那就快回答！”  
“喜……喜欢爸爸的鸡巴。”可怜的孩子磕磕绊绊地说。  
谢伊长长的哦了一声，抽身而出。康纳一下子愣在原地，像个傻子一样张口结舌。  
“既然你喜欢他的，”谢伊耸耸肩，“那就没我什么事儿了。”  
康纳怔了好一会儿，才突然反应过来，挣扎着往后翘屁股：“不要，快进来，别这样……”他连声哀求，“谢伊，拜托了，我好难受。”  
谢伊恨不能立刻捅回去，但是他咬牙忍住了：“那你到底喜欢谁的鸡巴？”  
康纳泪眼涟涟地看了一眼父亲。海尔森板着脸，好像康纳一旦说出错误答案，他就会狠狠惩罚。康纳知道父亲的脾气和手段，可他的屁股在微微颤抖，实在忍受不了空虚与欲求不满的感觉了。  
“喜欢你的，”他狠了狠心，“我，我喜欢谢伊的鸡巴。”  
如愿以偿的，谢伊的阴茎回到了他身体里，可是海尔森也阴沉着脸站了起来。可怜的男孩泪眼婆娑地看着他。  
“爸爸，”他像只落水小狗一样哀哀地说，“我错了，我错了……”  
下一秒海尔森就粗暴地拽住他的头发，把重新勃起的阴茎塞进他的嘴里，狠狠地操了一记喉咙。康纳一下子被噎住了，吐又吐不出来，喉咙里不断发出干呕的声音，泪流满面。  
“唔唔……”他疯狂地挣扎着，身体却被两个男人死死固定住，谢伊从善如流地操干着那饥渴的小洞，海尔森则恶狠狠地操着那张抗拒的小嘴。他没能得到一点点怜惜，不停地呛咳着，可是嘴里的阴茎却一刻不停地顶撞着他的喉咙，嘴角被撑的发疼，根本喘不上气，他嘴里塞着阴茎咳嗽着，听起来颇有呛死的危险，却得不到一点点同情。两个男人一前一后地折磨着他，他又射了，可是谢伊根本不肯停下，他憋的脸都红了，可是海尔森的操干也无穷无尽。小腹越发涨热起来，他知道接下来会发生什么，可是却没有时间细想，只能头昏脑涨的挨操。  
终于，海尔森宽宏大量地放过了他，射在了他的喉咙里，他没得选，甚至不需要吞咽，就能感觉到粘稠的精液顺着自己的食道往下滑。谢伊也射在他里面，热乎乎地填满了他。他咳嗽了一阵子，终于说得出话了。  
“爸爸，”他蹙着眉，“我，我想尿……”  
“咦，”谢伊在他身后诧异地说，“这就要失禁了？”康纳羞赧地用胳膊肘顶了他一下。  
“让我去厕所……”他无望地乞求，但心里也明白接下来会发生什么。  
海尔森坐在他身边，近乎痴迷地欣赏他被糟蹋的可怜兮兮的身体。  
“乖孩子，”海尔森揉弄着他的小腹，让他忍不住哆嗦，“你觉得我会让你离开这张床吗？”  
康纳眼睛发直地看着他，一副已经认命了的模样。那边谢伊居然已经度过了不应期，慢慢撸动着自己硬了起来。  
“干我这行嘛，”他对着海尔森一歪头，“总得有点本事。”  
海尔森靠在床头，欣赏着谢伊慢慢操进康纳身体的情景。康纳已经完全瘫在了床上，侧躺着，迷茫地看着海尔森，谢伊就从侧面操了他，只是这次温柔了许多，因为看出来他已然接近极限。  
“还好吗？”海尔森俯下身，“再坚持一次，就让你休息，嗯？”  
“唔……”康纳像只小奶猫一样软软的，伸手去搂他的脖子，海尔森顺从地亲吻着男孩。谢伊动作轻缓，一手揉弄着男孩的奶子，享受着柔软的手感。  
“真的想上厕所……”男孩啜泣着，“爸爸，求求你……”  
“嘘……别想那个，”海尔森诱哄着他，“放松，顺其自然就好。”  
大变态。谢伊好笑地看着海尔森。真想知道这对父子是怎么开始乱伦的，是海尔森在儿子懵懂时期就开始下手，还是康纳年长一些后就刻意勾引父亲？但有一件事是确定的，海尔森痴迷于欣赏康纳被弄坏的模样，对康纳也有很强的掌控欲，而康纳近乎扭曲地依赖着爸爸。这段畸恋让他们活的很满足。  
康纳又开始哭了，大概快要支撑不住了。海尔森抬眼看着谢伊，给了个眼神，谢伊会意，加快了速度。康纳尖叫一声，身体就软了下去，阴茎汨汨流出微黄色的液体，随着谢伊操动的频率一波波的射出。  
男孩闭上眼睛，为着在外人面前失态而羞耻，谢伊倒也不嫌弃，狠干了几下射了进去，拔出来后，饱受蹂躏的肉穴颤抖了一下，慢慢淌出了白色的精液。  
“结束了，”海尔森安抚着他，“你做的很好，康纳。”  
他们一起收拾了一会儿，帮男孩洗干净，挪去了隔壁卧室。康纳疲惫不堪地躺在床上，看起来很快就要睡着了，却不放心地强撑着，紧紧抱着海尔森的手臂。  
“好了，没事了，”海尔森亲亲他，“康纳今天很听话，爸爸很高兴，你不知道你被别人操到崩溃的模样有多美。”  
康纳咂吧咂吧嘴，眼皮慢慢地沉重地合上了。谢伊帮忙扯过被子给他盖上，有些爱怜地抚摸着那棕色的头发。  
“还真是个可爱的孩子。”谢伊说。  
海尔森有些得意的挑了挑眉毛。  
“你要知道，”谢伊靠近了他一些，露出一个近乎骚浪的微笑，“我……可以免费给你来一发，要是康纳不介意的话。”  
海尔森唔了一声，有点惊讶地看看他，又看了看康纳。男孩蜷缩在柔软的床铺里，闭着眼睛已经完全睡熟了，每一寸肌肉都是完全放松的状态。  
“我觉得康纳会很介意。”他缓缓说。  
“那太可惜了。”谢伊说，他真的遗憾的不得了。  
“不过我想你应该可以经常来我家，”海尔森微微一笑，“嗯哼，也许我们总是需要你的服务。”  
“万分荣幸。”谢伊说。然后他们一起躺了下来，就躺在康纳的左右。海尔森关上了灯，谢伊在黑暗里打了个哈欠，听见康纳在梦里轻声哼哼的声音。他转过身，抱住了康纳，胳膊却与海尔森碰到了一起。他们就这样同时拥抱着这孩子，而谢伊的手轻轻抓挠着海尔森的小臂。海尔森的呼吸变得紊乱起来。  
谢伊得意地咧咧嘴。  
毫无疑问，这只是时间问题。

第二天早上的时候，谢伊准时爬了起来，准备离开。他费劲地把自己塞进那条可恶的牛仔裤里以后，海尔森拿出钱包付了钱，给了他一笔丰厚的小费，作为回报，谢伊在他脸上亲了一口。亲完以后，谢伊才发现康纳也已经醒了，正窝在床上睁了一半的眼睛看他们。  
“早啊。”谢伊轻松地说。康纳嗯了一声，口齿不清，声音模糊。  
“你要走了吗？”他像小孩子一样把脸埋在枕头里蹭了蹭，“嗯……谢伊，再见……”  
“再见，小宝宝。”谢伊开玩笑说，然后弯下腰亲了他一口。这时候谢伊感觉到有一只手放在了自己的屁股上。  
“裤子不错。”海尔森轻佻地说。  
“里面更棒，”谢伊直起身来抛了个媚眼，“再见，欢迎多多联系我。”  
在他走出门前，海尔森抓住他，给了他一个能一路烧到心窝里的热吻。等到谢伊回过神来时，自己已经站在路边准备打车了。这可不行，他昏昏沉沉地想，我非得找个机会把海尔森弄到手不可，这对该死的，要人命的父子，哪怕倒搭钱，我也得全都弄一遍。  
他会成功的。


End file.
